Ed's Game Room: Super Mario Galaxy 2
by thebestkindofstupid
Summary: The Eds discover YouTube and decide to cash in on the fad of playing video games online to make ad revenue. That's right: Ed, Edd n Eddy playing video games. What a concept! They'll play many games as this story progresses, but for right now it's Super Mario Galaxy 2. An OC named Dave is also there because without an actual gamer, they'd be lost. Rated T for video game violence.
1. Part One

_Ed's Game Room  
><em>

The Eds play _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ [Part One]

Written by thebestkindofstupid/Reginald Konga

**Author's Notes: Yep, I bet you didn't expect this to be my next project. In all honesty, though, this story wasn't originally intended to be taken seriously. It was just meant for good fun without worrying about having a storyline or a serious plot. However, I've had so much fun with it, I'd like to make it a regular.**

**This story introduces a character named Dave. I kind of picture him as looking a bit like a young Craig McCracken. I don't know why; it's completely random. Personality-wise, he's supposed to represent the gaming side of me. Maybe you'll see what i mean as time goes on because I don't feel it's appropriate to tell you about a character instead of showing you the character.**

**I'll be releasing these stories episodically like a real playthrough. So you might get two chapters of **_**Super Mario Galaxy 2**_** then three chapters of **_**Pokémon Blue Version**_** then a chapter of **_**Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back**_**. I do not want to take this route with **_**NEW Grim Edventures**_** because I might run into a plot hole. With a story like this, I shouldn't have to worry about that. Also, let me know in the reviews if you'd prefer to keep all of the Eds' playthroughs in one story or if I should split them up into different stories. Ultimately it's my decision, but I'd still like to hear what other people think.**

**Story thus far: Eddy discovered that one can make video walkthroughs or "Let's Plays" and that you can make a cash through ad revenue. Dave's there too… for some reason.**

Eddy: Hello, pigeons, it's me, Eddy—your suave and good-looking host. Joining me today are Double D…

Double D: Salutations. My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D.

Eddy: Ed

Ed: Howdy ho, surf potatoes.

Eddy: Ed, I don't know—You know what? Never mind. Let's move on to our special guest. He's not from the original show. You're all going to hate him and call him a Mary-Sue. Please welcome, Dave.

Dave: Hi, I'm Dave. I'm the gaming expert around here. These other guys are just bozos. I've beaten this game, but not the 100%. I've only ever gotten 93 stars on the first Galaxy game and 86—I think—on this one.

Eddy: That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we're going to play _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ for the Nintendo Wii. Hey, Sockhead, can you imagine the conversation between the employees who named this thing?

Double D: Everyone in the world has already made that joke, Eddy.

Ed: Want a pickle?

Eddy: Shut it, Ed! So, yeah, I've made my save file here with a my Mii or whatever the heck they're called. Now let's play.

[Eddy starts up the game and sees the opening storybook cutscene]

Eddy: What's this stuff?! I wanted a game, not a stupid coloring book.

Double D: You know, Eddy, some people would really like to know our thoughts on the story to this game.

Dave: I personally thought the idea of the comet returning was a bit odd since it shouldn't happen again for a good—

Eddy: Forget that! We're skipping this stuff.

[Eddy starts to mash the A button until he gets to the gameplay. Mario jumps out of a warp pipe and enters a 2D level before the actual game starts.]

Eddy: Ah, here we go. Wait a minute! What the heck?! Why is everything in 2D?! I thought this game was three-dimensional. This is just another one of those New Super Mario Bros. games. Why the heck can't I spin?! Is my Controller broken?

Dave: Your Wii Remote is fine, Eddy. This game doesn't give you the spin until you make it halfway through the tutorial.

Eddy: That's stupid!

Ed: Wait a minute. Are we playing a math game?

Eddy: What?

Ed: You said tutor-ay-el.

Double D: No, Ed, the tutorial just teaches you how to play the game; although, games in the 1980s and early 1990s did not come with tutorials. They did come with detailed instructions manuals, which were often the only source for the story of the game. You see, there's actually a debate among gamers as to whether games actually need—

Eddy: Shut it, sockhead! I've already gotten the spin ability while you were talking.

Double D: [Angry] Hmm.

[Time lapse]

[Mario nears Princess Peach's castle.]

Eddy: Okay, I've made it to the castle. Sheesh, what's up with that music. What is this the final—Oh, my gosh! Is that Bowser?! How'd he get so big?!

Dave: That's the plot of the game, dude.

Eddy: Was that in the cutscene I skipped.

Dave: No.

Eddy: Then, why even have the cutscene if the plot isn't in it?!

Dave: It's called pacing. You really should do some––

Eddy: Yawn!

[Time Lapse]

[A purple star-shaped alien named Lubba offers to make Mario the captain of the ship, which is an extremely small planetoid, until they rescue Princess Peach and retrieve the ship's Power Star fuel supply.]

Eddy: Oh, what the heck?! I can't say "no"?!

Double D: Oh, so now you read them.

Eddy: Hey, Dave, why can't I say "no"?

Dave: [Snappy] Um, because there wouldn't be a _game_.

Eddy: Sheesh! No reason to be so pushy.

[Eddy selects the "Yes" option over the "You're Right" option]

Eddy: What the heck?! This ship looks more like Luigi than Mario.

Dave: Did you even look at the cover of this game?

Ed: Even I knew that, Eddy.

Eddy: Whatever.

[Time Lapse]

[Double D is now playing. The lumas––the star-shaped aliens––are giving Mario advice on how to play the game.]

Eddy: Do these guys have anything meaningful to say?

Dave: No.

Eddy: What the—?! Then, why aren't we playing the actual game then?! Gosh.

Dave: Well, some of the other characters who board the ship later will give you an extra life, but it's incredibly easy to get 99 lives if you've played this game before, like I have.

Eddy: Gosh. Let's just move on to the actual game.

[Time lapse]

[Eddy is now playing]

Eddy: What the heck?! Where's Yoshi. I thought I'd be riding Yoshi in this game.

Dave: He's only in certain levels.

Ed: Why?

Dave: Because the game designers probably didn't want to get too far away from what made the original Galaxy such a success.

Ed: Why?

Eddy: Hey, Ed. [Hits him over the head with the other Wii Remote]

Ed: Didn't see that coming. Ahehehe.

Eddy: EERRG!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is now reading a sign with a message from Yoshi]

Eddy:Oh, what a tease! A letter from Yoshi?!

Double D: (Sarcasm) Yes, Eddy, let's dismiss the whole game as bad because a green dinosaur is absent from much of it. Let's completely ignore the fact that Nintendo never promised––(Sarcasm ends)

Eddy: Do you want your share of the YouTube money or not.

Double D: Well, I suppose I––

Eddy: Then shut up!

[Time lapse]

[Mario has now gotten to the cylindrical platforming section, where the player must walk on top of large slabs of rock, which revolve around the platform. If the player falls down, they'll be sucked into a black hole.]

Dave: You know, you're doing well for someone who just picked up video games. Most people would die at this point.

[Mario falls into the black hole and loses an extra life]

Dave: Aaaand, it starts.

Eddy: Shut up. I was just using the wrong technique. Slight adjustment and…

[Mario falls into the black hole again]

Ed: Way to lose, Eddy!

Double D: Why are these black holes so small?

Dave: You honestly expected realistic physics in a game franchise where fire exists underwater. Sheesh! Do some actual thinking, man. [Now apologetic] You know what? That was a little rude; I went too far with my Internet personality. I apologize.

Double D: Apology accepted.

[Eddy dies again.]

Dave: You're really doing bad at this part.

Eddy: Shut up!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is shot from one of the star cannons and lands on a giant egg.]

Eddy: Dude, seriously, what the heck?!

Dave: What?

Eddy: I knew you were going to be beating up an infant for the first boss of the first game, but this… [Mario spins into the piece of the egg left on the creature's bottom.] Look at this! I feel like I'm hitting its diaper or something. If this wasn't the first boss, I'd hand the controllers over to Double D.

[Time lapse]

[Mario has returned to the Starship Mario with a power star.]

Eddy: Oh, gosh, I'm not wasting any more time here. I'm going back to the game.

[Mario can now head to the Yoshi Star galaxy on the "World Map"]

Eddy: Well, that first level had me battling an infant, so I think I'll take my chance with this one.

[Mario is shot into the Yoshi Star Galaxy.]

Eddy: So, uhh, how do I get infinite lives in this game, like you said.

Dave: You mean max out on lives?

[Eddy selects the first mission for the galaxy]

Dave: Well, there are extra lives everywhere, but it's easiest on Starship Mario.

Eddy: What?! I just left there. You could've told me that earlier.

Dave: Well––

Eddy: Don't give me that, "You never asked" excuse either. I mean––

Dave: I wasn't going to use that excuse. Listen, this is the level with Yoshi. Aren't you happy about that?

Eddy: Dude, just stop talking.

Dave: [Sighs]

[Time lapse]

[Mario jumps on the Yoshi egg, triggering an in-game cutscene. Yoshi hatches from the egg as though Mario span into it. Yoshi goes flying into the air and lands.]

Dave: Congratulations, you can now play as Yoshi.

Eddy: (Sarcasm) Really? Are you sure I don't have to spend another forty-five minutes in this level before I can play as Yoshi. That'd make sense to me. (Sarcasm Ends)

[Time lapse]

[The Lakitu––the enemy turtle that floats on a cloud on drops spikey-shelled turtles known as spinnies––regenerates]

Eddy: Okay, Dave, I give up. How do I kill these guys for good?

Dave: You don't.

Eddy: What do you mean?! I thought I had to kill all the enemies to leave this room––err, planet.

Dave: No, that's a different cliché in video games. You see, you just have to––

Eddy: What the heck?! I've been killing these things for no reason.

Dave: Well, yeah. In truth, I just wanted to see if you could figure it out, but you didn't.

Eddy: ERRGH!

[Time Lapse]

[Mario spins on a strange platform on the ground. It teleports him to a part of the level with several different enemies. This time, they're the Octoombas, the Goomba wannabes that spit rocks at Mario.]

Dave: [With a sense of worry] Oh, gosh, you gotta kill them all.

Eddy: Starting now?

Dave: Yes, you have to kill them all in like ten seconds.

[As Yoshi picks up an Octoomba with his tongue and eats it, he gets hit with a projectile from the enemy he was eating. Mario is knocked off the cliff and loses a life.]

Eddy: (Sarcasm) Some bonus level. (Sarcasm ends)

Double D: (More sarcasm) Oh, sure, blame the game. (Sarcasm ends)

Dave: Despite popular belief, it actually is possible for a game to be at fault for you dying. I just wanted to throw that out there.

[Time Lapse]

[Mario is trying to use Yoshi's flutter jump to get on top of a large rock resembling a bone. There are no platforms nearby, and the only incentive to get on the bone-shaped rock is a single gold coin.]

Dave: Dude, just move on.

Eddy: No, I want the coin.

Dave: Forget the coin, you've been trying this way too long.

Eddy: It's been, like, forty seconds.

[Mario gets on the platform but slides off]

Eddy: Oh, come on.

Dave: Gosh, this is taking forever. I can't believe you want it that badly.

[Mario gets the coin.]

Dave: Finally.

[Time lapse]

[Mario has made it to what the Mario Wiki calls the Fossil Planet.]

Eddy: Did you see that?! I took that Mushroom guy's wings with Yoshi's tongue, and it just walked off the platform.

Dave: Yeah, [pause] that happens.

[Time Lapse]

[Yoshi continually hits the spider with his tongue, but it doesn't make contact with Yoshi's body, meaning it doesn't die.]

Dave: Dude, seriously?

Eddy: What?

Dave: This game.

[Time lapse]

[After getting a message about the Starship Mario being capable of moving forward, Eddy goes to the part of the World Map with the star, but Lubba interrupts saying they don't have enough Power Stars.]

Eddy: Oh, what the––? You told me about being able to go forward. Dave, the game told me I could "advance."

Dave: I'm with you here. It shouldn't have told you it could advance, if you don't have enough Star Power––err, Power Stars.

Ed: When do we get to the level where the concrete people demand more respect, so you have to beat up their king?

Double D: What the––?!

Dave: That's not 'til Throwback Galaxy towards the end of the game.

Eddy: Wait, that's a real thing?

Dave: Yes, and it was originally in _Super Mario 64_.

Eddy: That's so lame!

Dave: It's one of the most beloved missions in the game, dude!

Eddy: (Sarcasm) Yeah, right. Like people would actually like that. (Sarcasm ends)

[Time lapse]

[Mario is riding Yoshi. He uses Yoshi's tongue to flip himself up onto the platform. The boss, who's a large Lakitu, shows up and starts attacking with spinnies.]

Double D: I know this may sound a bit immature, but for some reason, I feel like this boss was made to ridicule someone.

Dave: Funny. I thought I was the only one who felt that way.

[Time lapse]

Dave: I can't believe you've lost two lives on this boss.

Eddy: Shut up. It's hard.

Dave: (Playfully mocking) You should see the "Luigi's Purple Coins" mission.

[Mario gets hit and is knocked off Yoshi, now having only one block on his life meter left.]

Eddy: (Angry) Look what you made me do!

Double D: I take it back, Eddy. It's not the game's fault. It's you.

[Eddy pauses the game.]

Eddy: You try it then.

[Double D adjusts the Wii Remote's wrist strap and easily defeats the boss.]

Eddy: I weakened it for you.

Double D: (Sarcasm) Yeah, right. (Sarcasm ends)

_To be continued..._

**Author's Notes: i was originally going to divide the first two "worlds" of this game into two parts (not necessarily one Grand Star per chapter), but I wanted to release this story now. Also, it's thirty-four pages between the two chapters.**

**For more information about this series you can Private Message me here on fanfiction dot net. Additionally, you can check page 730 onwards on the "Count to 30,000" thread under the "Fun Threads, Games n Stuff" forum on the Earth 2 Edd forums, where I am known as "Edd Shwartz." You should also check out the Ed's Game Room section under the "Eds Fan Fiction" forum on Earth 2 Edd.**


	2. Part Two

_Ed's Game Room_

The Eds Play _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ [Part Two]

Written by thebestkindofstupid/Reginald Konga

**Author's Notes: Someone brought up the valid complaint that I shouldn't be using script format. I've thought of this before I began writing **_**Ed's Game Room**_**, and I thought it wasn't necessary for this type of story. I thought it would only increase the production time. However, I've come to realize that he was right. Unfortunately, I just can't motivate myself to completely re-write all 34 pages of this story. Thus, once I finish the final draft of these first four chapters, I'm going to ditch script formatting, possibly forever.**

**Also, I was going to upload this on a Tuesday to keep with a theme of my uploading on Tuesdays, but I got it done yesterday, so here it is. Hopefully I can upload at least every other Tuesday. No promises.**

[Mario lands on the Starship Mushroom, and Captain Toad starts talking to him.]

Eddy: Who are these guys.

Dave: They're just the Toad Brigade. Captain Toad's a coward who would rather relax than help Mario, and the rest are barely considered characters. Though, some of the situations can be humorous.

[Mario walks over to the Luma Shop, which is just a blue Hungry Luma.]

Eddy: What's this guy's deal?

Dave: Well, the Hungry Lumas turn into things if you feed them Star Bits. These Luma Shops come before bosses or other difficult spots. Feed him 30 Star Bits, and he'll give you the choice between an extra life _OR_ a larger health bar. Of course, if your health goes below four, it will go back to normal.

Eddy: Hey, hey, wait a minute. He eats money?!

Dave: Well, yeah, I suppose, in retrospect, that _is_ kind of weird.

Eddy: Well, I'm not doing it.

[Mario gets the checkpoint flag below the Starship Mushroom.]

Dave: You'll probably have to if you want to beat the boss as an amateur.

Eddy: Well, how much is a Star Bit worth?

Double D: Well, stars bits and gold coins regenerate every time Mario enters the level, so technically they're worthless due to their abundance.

Eddy: Oh, come on.

Dave: Just hand over the Star Bits.

Eddy: Fine.

[Eddy purchases a 1-Up Mushroom.]

Dave: Oh, what the heck?! You got a 1-Up Mushroom instead of a health mushroom.

[Mario collects the item and uses the star cannon to launch himself to the boss]

Eddy: Shut up, I know what I'm doing.

[Mario lands on the 2-D planet with Dig-a-Leg.]

Dave: I'm still amazed by this.

Ed: What?

Dave: Look, Dig-a-Leg was huge in the last game. Like, he's big here, but he was massive in the other game. The game mechanics considered him a planet with gravity.

Ed: Mechanics? You get to drive a car in this game?

Dave: No, Ed. The game mechanics are the ways the game functions.

Eddy: Gosh, this is hard. I hit him, but nothing happens.

Dave: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DON'T KNOW HE HAS AN _OBVIOUS_ WEAK POINT?!

Eddy: Yeah, but I still think it's stupid that it only hurts him in that one area.

Dave: This is the one place where it would make sense to have a weak point.

[Mario gets hit and loses a life]

Dave: Aaaand you're dead.

Eddy: Good thing I got that extra life.

Dave: You'd still be alive if you'd gotten that Health Mushroom!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is now at the Starship Mario]

Eddy: Okay, so how do I get extra lives.

Dave: Well, one way is to get to Yoshi, okay? Go free Yoshi from his egg, use his tongue to jump up to a large platform, and keep eating fruits until he shoots a 1-up.

Eddy: That doesn't make any sense.

Dave: Well, it's a reference to _Super Mario World_, where he laid an egg containing a mushroom.

Ed: Where do eggs come from, Rolf?

Rolf: Well, eggs come from…

Double D: No, not agai––Err, eggs come from birds and reptiles and other such creatures, Ed.

Ed: But where does a chicken come from?

Rolf: We went over this, Ed-boy. They come from the egg.

Eddy: Hey, guys. I can't get up this guy's nose to––[cracks up laughing] AHAHAHA!

Dave: Jump on the Starship Mario's mustache, then try jumping to Yoshi. Stop laughing; it wasn't that funny.

[Time Lapse]

[Mario is moving the Starship Mario to the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy.]

Dave: Ooh, you get to use my favorite power-up in the game: Cloud Mario.

Eddy: What can you do as Cloud Mario.

Dave: When you spin, you create clouds that you can step on, and you can step on other clouds too.

Eddy: Yet another stupid idea!

Dave: Hey, it works in execution.

[Time Lapse]

[Cloud Mario has to use his clouds to cross a large gap.]

Dave: Use a long jump.

Eddy: What?

Dave: If you long jump, you won't have to use any of your spins. You only get three of them per Cloud Flower after all.

Eddy: No, I mean, what's a long jump?

Dave: You're kidding, right?

Eddy: No.

Dave: [Annoyed sigh] Run, then hold Z, and press A.

Eddy: Oh, I've done that.

Dave: I know I probably should've been paying closer attention, but how could you not be abusing that by now? It's one of those video game things that just feels nice, like spinning a huge amount of crates as Crash Bandicoot. It's just rewarding.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is on a tree top just before the bit with Captain Toad. He runs into a piranha plant, losing his cloud ability. Now, he has only 1 HP left on his life meter.]

Dave: Okay, you're screwed now. Be very careful when stepping on the Pirahna's––

[Mario spins the Piranha Plant's head]

Dave: Or you could just do that. Okay, now get the coin. Get the coin!

Eddy: I'm getting it. GOSH!

Dave: Sorry, I get nervous when I see a low health bar.

Eddy: Okay, so now I just have to get to that monkey over there. Should be easy enou––Woah!

[Mario is about to fall to his doom because he didn't hit the cloud. However, Eddy spins at just the right time. Mario does a backwards flip (Z + A when standing still) and lands on the cloud.]

Dave: Whew, well, you almost got killed.

[Mario makes it over to the monkey. He does a backwards flip before spinning to create a cloud. He then does a normal jump over to the monkey.]

Eddy: Who's this guy?!

Dave: He's the chimp, a pun on the term "the champ." He'll challenge you to various games, including a game where you ice skate into balloons.

Ed: Even I think that one sounded stupid.

Eddy: Shut it, Ed! I mean, GRRGH!

[In the Rightside Down Galaxy, Mario ground pounds on a switch next to the Blue Toad with glasses. Coins fall down.]

Eddy: You get coins just for that?! Man, they really _are_ worthless.

Double D: See?

[Very Short Time Lapse]

[Mario reverse the gravity, and walks backwards to a warp pipe on what _was_ the ceiling.]

Eddy: Well, it's about time I found a fire flower.

[Mario destroys all the crates nearby, one of which reveals _another_ warp pipe. Mario enters it, and is transported to a circular platform with several crates nearby. A gearmo offers to give him a star if he destroys them all as Fire Mario. Eddy fails, as Mario leaves about four or five crates]

Eddy: Aw, geez. I lost.

Dave: Well, you can try agai––Oh, I guess it doesn't even take away a life.

Eddy: Why would it take away a life?

Dave: Well, when you lose a race in the first galaxy game, Mario dies. I assume he passes away out of shame.

Double D: That's depressing.

Eddy: Oh, what, all the boxes are back?!

Dave: I don't get it either.

[Time lapse]

[Mario returns to the Rightside Down Galaxy, but finds that the second mission has been completed as opposed to the first.]

Eddy: What the heck?!

Dave: What?

Eddy: It says I didn't complete the first mission, but I've got the star for the second mission.

Dave: Oh, you found the secret star.

Eddy: Secret star?

Dave: Yeah, you go off the normal path, usually by feeding a Hungry Luma or going into a warp pipe, and you complete a totally different mission.

Eddy: You mean I have to do it again.

Dave: No, Eddy, you ignore the warp pipe this time.

Eddy: Don't talk to me like I'm stupid.

Dave: I'm not. I'm sorry, but––

Double D: If you two would stop fighting for––

Eddy: Stay out of this! [To Dave] Fine, I'll do the mission again. [To himself] Might as well.

[Time lapse]

[Gravity is reversed. Mario does a backwards flip, then he wall jumps off a Whomp. He gets the Comet Medal, but he wall jumps on top of the Whomp (or below the Whomp, since Gravity is backwards), and gets crushed.]

Eddy: Oh, what?!

Dave: Yeah, you got to be careful. The game likes to test your reflexes for the cool stuff. It could be worse. It could be a load of bull like _Donkey Kong Country Returns_, where you have to do this constantly and very early on.

Eddy: This deal is getting worse all the time.

[Time lapse]

[The star is in a cycle of Gravity. The cycle has Mario falling up, right, down, and left. Mario will wind up right back where he started.]

Eddy: What's this? This is impossible.

[Eddy uses the pause function to leave the Galaxy prematurely.]

Dave: Hold on. You just have to spin at the right time. Try doing it as you go down, unless you want the 1-up mushroom.

Eddy: Forget the mushroom!

[Mario finishes the level.]

[Time Lapse]

Eddy: Can you just tell me what he said, so I don't have to read any more boring text.

Dave: Lubba's saying that one of the Toad Brigade members has opened up a bank with Star Bits. You give him some Star Bits, and he'll find you more, just like an actual bank. He probably turns Loan Shark on the other Toads to make that money.

Eddy: Is he member FDIC?

Dave: I doubt the kids looking up your video are going to know what the FDIC does.

Eddy: Well, I'm not giving him any money unless he's member FDIC.

Dave: I assure you that you won't ever lose any money this way, Eddy. Now, give him your Star Bits. Oh, I just remembered something. If you give him like 4000, he'll turn into a warrior with a shield and stuff. I mean, he still looks like any ordinarily stupid-looking toad, but he will carry around a spear and a shield.

Eddy: Fine, I'll give him some of my Star Bits, but only like 300.

[Eddy talks to the Toad]

Eddy: Deposit or Withdraw. I think I'll withdraw.

[The game doesn't let him.]

Eddy: Man!

Dave: What did you think was gonna happen, Eddy?!

Eddy: I don't know. I guess I just assumed––

Dave: Oh, that reminds. We _should_ have done this on my Wii instead of my Wii U.

Ed: Looks like the cats out of the bag.

Dave: Yeah, he'll all the money from all the save files on one account, so if you have a little brother who's just gotten into video games, he can have some of your Star Bits to help himself out.

Eddy: That's stupid! Wait, why _aren't_ we playing on the original Wii.

Dave: Because Eddy, the game, unlike Galaxy 1, gives you only three save files. My first save file was the, well, my first save file. It holds sentimental value, and I want to get all 121 stars someday. The second one, I've recently beaten, but only with the minimal number of stars, so I don't want to delete that. If you use the third one and quit before completing the game, I'll have to leave it on there until next time, and then I won't be able to––

Eddy: Wait, couldn't you just get new save files on the Wii U.

Dave: Yes, but I'm a purist, unlike you. I prefer to play them on their original console, except for handheld games, which I prefer to play on the Game Boy Player.

Eddy: Speaking of which, why didn't we just use your save file, so we could pick the good stages?

Dave: That completely ruins the experience for the viewers, Eddy. We wouldn't be nearly as popular.

Eddy: Can I get back to the game now?

Dave: Yeah, I think you're about ready to take on the first––Well, not the first boss. The first Bowser boss, except it's with Bowser Jr. See? They alternate. There's three Bowser Jr. bosses and three Bowser bosses.

Eddy: Can we take a break?

Dave: Sure. Just don't waste the battery on your camera.

Ed: Submarine! Dive!

[Ed swallows the camera.]

**Author's Notes: Join the Eds in Part Three. Also, be on the lookout for the next playthrough by the Eds: **_**Pokémon Blue Version**_** coming to my fanfiction dot net account very soon.**


	3. Part Three

_Ed's Game Room_

The Eds Play _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ [Chapter Three]

Written by thebestkindofstupid/Reginald Konga

**Author's Notes: This will be the last video for **_**Super Mario Galaxy 2**_** chapter for a while, but it will be continued eventually. I just want to cover more games is all. I mentioned that there would be four parts to this, but I decided to combine the roughly nine pages from chapter three with the roughly seven pages from chapter four. I just felt that since I wasn't going to spend the extra time completely re-working this first episode into what future episodes will be, I should probably release the rest of this story at one time.**

**"Why," you ask, "did I not improve these stories?" Well, I did improve these stories a bit. For example, Rolf was supposed to be in these first three/four chapters, but I realized that since I didn't utilize him very much, I shouldn't have him in there at all. It's confusing to the audience to have Rolf act like he'll be a big part of the story, only for him to disappear almost completely. I've also added some lines from Ed and Double D to make this feel more complete.**

**I just felt like there were a lot of good jokes, and re-writing the story to keep these jokes while still improving quality seemed like a hassle. I want to improve these stories and really make them good. At the same time, I have a lot of story ideas to work on, and they'll never get done if it always takes me six months to complete a story. It's truly conflicting. Hopefully, you guys will see a serious improvement in the **_**Pokémon Blue Version**_** playthrough.**

**So, without further ado, here's part three of **_**Ed's Game Room: Super Mario Galaxy 2**_**.**

Dave: Hey, how long do you guys usually shower?

Double D: Huh?

Dave: It's just that I'm averaging for myself. I take a 12-minute shower.

Ed: Oh, _that's_ what I've been forgetting every morning.

Eddy: Okay, guys, we're recording.

Dave: You better not have that on tape, Eddy.

Eddy: Don't worry. We'll edit it out.

Dave: Eddy!

[Time lapse]

[Mario runs into Goombas with metal helmets on. Mario jumps on them, but it doesn't do anything.]

Ed: Oh, my gosh! The enemies are invincible! Jumping doesn't accomplish anything. This must be Mario's worst nightmare!

Dave: That's cuz Eddy has to spin them and then jump on their feet.

[Mario knocks the enemy Goomba into the pit below.]

Dave: Or they could just explode into space.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is on a small spherical planet, made of earth-tone brown. Bowser Jr. sends out Gobblegut to fight for him. Gobblegut is actually a thin dragon with six large, red "belly bulges" which are the weak points, as Bowser Jr. clarifies. Gobblegut's methods of attacks include trying to eat Mario and going through the planet before trying to eat Mario.]

Eddy: Oh, my gosh! You defeat that thing by punching its stomachs. Look at all the stomachs it has. Oh, my gosh, [starts getting joy out of it] it even makes a train sound effect. Who bothered to make you?!

Double D: Eddy…

Eddy: It's not like he's real, Double D! Look at how easily, I'm beating him. Look, I've already got him mad. I must be close to beating him.

Dave: You're only halfway there, Buddy. It gets harder at this point.

Eddy: Oh, don't be ridiculous. How could this guy be threatening in the slightest.

[Mario gets hit by Gobblegut's mouth while trying to beat the last weak spot.]

Dave: You know, I was about to say that Gobblegut exists in Space, but he gives you a Grand Star if you beat him, so I guess Bowswer Jr. did make him.

Eddy: Here we go. I beat him. At least, I think I did.

[Gobblegut explodes in a puff of smoke, and a grand star comes out.]

Dave: That's the Grand Star. It's much more powerful than the other stars, but it still only adds one star to your star count.

[Mario grabs the star. There is a much more grand victory pose this time, as the Grand Star is much, much bigger.]

Eddy: Is that it? Did I beat the game?

Dave: No, Eddy, don't be an idiot. You've just completed World One.

Eddy: Wait, World One? I thought we were going to different galaxies. How can this only be World One?

Dave: This is a Mario tradition. A series of levels before the fight one of the fights with Bowser is called a _World_.

Eddy: That's stupid.

Dave: Oh, get over it.

[Time lapse]

[In the Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Mario is on the starting planet, which consists of two wooden blocks connected by a Wooden _H_.]

Eddy: What's up with this green sign?

Dave: Just click "no."

[Mario tells the sign "no," so the sign says, "Good luck out there" or something like that.]

Eddy: Okay, umm, all right, uhhh…

Dave: What?

Eddy: Where do I go?

Dave: You're supposed to go to the ends of the planet and ground pound the blocks with the explodey-symbol on it. That means you're supposed to ground pound from now on.

Eddy: Ground pound?

Dave: It's when you press Z in the air.

Eddy: Oh, now I remember.

[Mario ground pounds one end and receives star bits.]

Dave: Don't ground pound that thing in the middle just yet. Go to the other end and ground pound it.

Eddy: Okay, okay, geez!

Dave: Now, you can ground-pound the _H_ in the center.

[Mario ground pounds the _H_, which causes the platform to fall into place on the square area below. Mario jumps onto a wiggler, which becomes angry, but, without Eddy's intention, Mario hits it on the head before landing on the ground. The Wiggler becomes happy again.]

Eddy: What the heck?

[Mario jumps on the Wiggler once, making again, and twice more, making it happy.]

Eddy: Woah, this is amazing. They get mad, and then they're happy. I don't know why it's so amusing. It's just kind of cool. Hehehe, look at this.

Dave: Stop it, Eddy. You need to ground pound them.

[Mario ground pounds the second Wiggler, which knocks the first Wiggler onto his back.]

Eddy: There. Whoop.

[Mario jumps onto the second wiggler's stomach, killing the enemy.]

Eddy: There we go.

[Mario runs to the left, which leads him to a dead end.]

Eddy: Wait, where do I go?

Dave: Ground-pound those switches.

[Mario ground pounds a switch, which sends out musical notes in a spiral path. They lead the player in circles until the player is close to the center.]

Dave: Woah, hurry up. Get those notes.

Eddy: Okay, okay.

[The _Super Mario World_ theme plays. Mario is one note away from getting the 1-up mushroom(s) when the notes disappear.]

Eddy: Hey, what gives?!

Dave: Ah, geez, you were one note away from getting a 1-up mushroom or something.

Eddy: What a rip!

[Time lapse]

[Mario runs into a Hungry Luma, who wants 70 Coins.]

Eddy: Oh, what the heck? Where am I going to get 70 coins? I only have eight.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is inside the planet (a lot bigger on the inside), and he is collecting coins under a time limit. There are several groups of three coins, and Mario is running clockwise to collect them.]

Dave: HURRY! RUN, RUN, RUN! NO, YOU MISSED ONE! NO, YOU'RE––YOU'RE GOING OFF THE CIRCULAR PATTERN! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT!

[Mario grabs the last coins, and is rewarded with a 1-up.]

Dave: Whew, you had me worried.

[Mario does a triple-jump, but misses the warp pipe. Mario then just jumps into it normally.]

Dave: Okay, I think you have enough. Go back to the Hungry Luma.

[Mario gives the Hungry Luma 70 of his 72 coins, and the Hungry Luma transforms into a planet nearby.]

Dave: Okay, now you just have to spin in that star, and–– [Mario spins the launch star] Okay, welcome to the bonus planet.

Eddy: What?

Dave: Oh, yeah, this is another secret level.

Eddy: Hrmmph.

[Time lapse]

[Cloud Mario is fighting a huge beetle––the normal enemy is called a Mandi-bug, I believe. The boss loses sight of Mario, so it turns around and starts walking casually.]

Eddy: What the heck?! Why is it walking normally now?!

Dave: I think it lost track of you, so it saw no threat.

[Mario ground pounds the beetle]

Ed: Does it see a threat now?

[Time lapse]

[Lubba is telling Mario about the Grand World Map, which has the six worlds on it.]

Dave: You don't want to listen to this.

[Eddy starts skipping through the dialogue.]

Dave: All this says is that if you want to go form World 6 to a mission in World 1, you can do that by pressing a certain button––I don't know. The point is you don't have to move the Starship Mario all the way through all the galaxies.

[Time lapse]

[Rock Mario turns into a boulder––the Rock Mushroom's standard power. He tries to run directly into the large crystal that the Toad Brigade was mining. Instead he hits the green Toad, who is barely phased by it.]

Dave: Dude, what the heck?

Ed: He took that like Mr. Diaz from "I Was a Golden Turtledove's body part."

Double D: Thank you for sharing that, Ed.

[Another short time lapse]

[Eddy tries to use the D-Pad on the Wii Remote so that the camera directly faces the alien pins. However, the camera tilts back and forth between being 15 degrees too far one way to being 30 degrees too far the other way.]

Eddy: [Whispering] What the heck?

[Mario then tries hitting the pins at an odd angle. He only knocks down five pins, but when he uses his boulder ability on a ramp to fly to the next planet, the last pin shows up again.]

Eddy: What the heck?! If I'd known I could've gotten a spare, I would've––ERRR!

Ed: Don't feel too bad, Eddy. It looked like you did good at golf to me. You got a higher score than I could ever get.

Double D: I don't know which part of that sentence to correct first.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is inside a relatively large planet. Similarly to the bowling game earlier, he uses his boulder ability to give a spin to four of the six dice blocks. Two land with the coins side up, which gives Mario coins. The other two land on the Bowser side, creating a Goomba. Mario knocks the other dice over one at a time, but both of them create Goombas.]

Dave: You'd think getting a Bowser with those dice would give you more of a challenge than a simple Goomba.

Eddy: You mean I was _supposed_ to get it to land on the Bowser side.

Dave: No, I meant, you think you're going to be severely punished for accidentally getting a "Boswer," but your only punishment is a Goomba. The Goomba may actually give you health if you stomp it and get a coin.

[One of the Goombas was destroyed by the boulder, creating star bits in the process. Mario leaves the other three by heading back into the warp pipe.]

Dave: Or, you could just leave them there forever, I guess.

[Mario is now on the outside of the planetoid again. Eddy tries to jump, but the Toad talks to him instead.]

Eddy: Why's this guy still going on about the pipe?!

Dave: The toads do that a lot. I assume they didn't want to spend a whole lot of time giving them something different to say each time.

Ed: [Cheerfully] Yep, my brain stopped again.

[Time lapse]

[The boss Mario was fighting dies before Mario even takes a hit.]

Eddy: I can't believe I wasted money on a health mushroom for that! GOSH!

[Time lapse]

[Lubba comments on Mario bringing back a rock (The Rock Mushroom) to the engine room, which is a trophy case for power-ups, I suppose.]

Eddy: I can't believe he'd insult us like that.

Dave: Who even says, "Wuzzat?"

Eddy: I know, right?

[Time lapse]

[Mario enters the Hightail Falls Galaxy.]

Dave: Oh, you get to play as Yoshi in this galaxy.

Eddy: 'Bout time.

[Time lapse]

[Yoshi eats a dash pepper, which causes him to run really fast. The only problem is: There's no way to stop. Towards the final stretch before the Hungry Luma. Mario falls off the edge with Yoshi.]

Dave: Oh, GOSH DARNIT! Now without those coins, you won't be able to do the bonus level.

Eddy: Good!

Dave: Dang, it was a fun one too.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is trying to obtain the gold star by navigating Dash Pepper Yoshi through a short obstacle course… on a wall.]

Eddy: Gosh, I just can't get done with this stupid level. STUPID MAZE!

Dave: Here, let me try!

Eddy: No, shut up! I can do it.

[Mario falls down to a lower level.]

Eddy: [Sighs]

[In the Wild Glide galaxy, one of the birds tells Mario that going through all five gates, will unlock the container holding the Comet Medal.]

Eddy: (Sarcasm) Oh, thanks for telling me that _AFTER_ I completed the level. (Sarcasm ends) Idiot!

[Time lapse]

Dave: Oh, boy, we get to go to the Cosmic Cove Galaxy.

Eddy: I guess.

Dave: This is my favorite galaxy in the whole game. It's a water level that doesn't stink, and it's an ice level that doesn't stink. It's epic.

Eddy: Water level and an ice level. Maybe I shouldn't then.

Dave: No, you've got to do it. You've got to. Stop going to the other galaxies. Go to Cosmic Cove right now.

Eddy: All right, geez!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is holding a shell when he sees a ring of rocks on the ground. Mario throws the green Koopa shell (it's the same "button" as the spin move), so he can spin and grab the star bits that come out of the rocks.]

Dave: Well, at least you got the star bits.

Eddy: Shut up.

[The Koopa respawns]

Eddy: Look, the turtle came back.

Ed: Just like a dragon!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is swimming through a cave to get to the next area, where the water will later become frozen. Mario gets hit by a large puffer-fish-lookin' thing. It's Purple, and it has spikes. Listen, I know I'm breaking character as a standard third-person omniscient narrator, but I don't have time to look everything up. Mario is now down to 1 HP on his life meter.]

Eddy: Oh, gosh, I'm doomed.

Dave: Don't worry, Eddy. There's plenty of coins in this new area. Just be cautious.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is on top of a large tower with steps so big Mario couldn't get to the top if the tower wasn't surrounded by water. The penguin on the top step says he wants it to be "ice-skating season." A switch with the "ground pound" symbol is in the center of the tower.]

Dave: Okay, don't do it yet, but this penguin wants you to ground-pound that switch to freeze the planet. Now, get back into the water, and get that comet medal. It'll help us complete this galaxy faster.

Eddy: I see it. Wait, you don't mean complete the game, do you?

Dave: No, I meant this level.

Eddy: Because that's going to cost the audience extra.

Dave: No, Eddy, YouTube is free. You get money from advertisements.

Eddy: Well, we'll have to charge the advertisers more then.

Dave: Never mind.

[Time lapse]

[The water is now frozen. Mario is collecting two coins on a small ice waterfall.]

Eddy: Okay, I've got the fifteen coins. I suppose you want me to feed that Hungry Luma now.

Dave: Nah, you can complete the level normally if you want to.

Eddy: You mean I got the coins for nothing.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is reading a letter from Princess Peach with a 1-up mushroom attached.]

Eddy: How did Peach send this letter while kidnapped by Bowser?

Dave: I'd like to take the Wiiveiwr approach and say she sends these in advance because she gets kidnapped so often.

[Mario is using Dash Pepper Yoshi to scale a large wall in HighTail Falls Galaxy. They're trying to get that secret star.]

Eddy: Are you sure this is the only way to get enough coins?

Dave: Yeah, I'm pretty sure.

[Mario runs into an obstacle, falls down, and almost falls into the abyss below.]

Dave: Oh gosh!

Eddy: Man, that was close.

[Time lapse]

[Mario finally succeeds in getting all the way up the wall. He finds a platform at the top with a wise old penguin and a 1-up mushroom.]

Dave: Huh? I was wrong.

Eddy: GRRGH!

[Time lapse]

[Mario is launched into the planet created by the Hungry Luma. It's got extremely shallow water, and there are various blue frogs running around––rather than hopping. Mario uses Yoshi to catch the frogs and then grab the bubbles containing silver stars that they were carrying.]

Eddy: That was too easy. Is there a hidden boss or something?

Dave: No, it really was that easy.

[Mario and Yoshi grab the star.]

Dave: See? I told you.

Eddy: Maybe these bonus levels aren't so bad after all.

Dave: They're called _secret stars_.

Eddy: I'm getting pretty sick of your mouth.

[Time lapse]

[Mario is performing the second mission in Cosmic Cove Galaxy.]

Dave: Okay, I know it can be tempting to get as many coins as possible, but can we just move on to the actual mission. I'm tired of seeing you skate into these Freezer-burn enemies or whatever.

Eddy: Shut up, I like my [slows down his speech] worthless coins...

[Time lapse]

Dave: I don't understand how these blobs of water work. They have gravity like gelatin or something, but Mario doesn't move with the water. He has to keep swimming to keep up with the water. It's like the water at one side teleports to the water at the other side.

Ed: Say that reminds me. Did you see that show about the guy who can't stop smiling.

Dave: I wish I could forget that concept. The sad part is that people keep using it.

[Time lapse]

Dave: Where are you going?

Eddy: I wanna see if the penguins are still looking for the key. Oh, my gosh, they are.

Dave: How ridiculous! You're entertained by so many things that are common in video games.

[Time lapse]

[Mario drills into a spot on the planet that releases water.]

Dave: You know, I wonder what would happen if you didn't destroy all those Mecha Koopas or whatever. Would they just drown? [laughs]

[Time lapse]

[A penguin who has taken residence on the Starship Mario tells Mario that he can spin to get a boost of speed in the water.]

Eddy: [Somewhat surprised] Huh.

Dave: Yeah, in the first game, you could do that over and over again, but they nerfed it in this game.

Ed: Maybe they thought potatoes were over-advantageous.

Dave: What the––?!

Eddy: Where'd that come from?

Ed: From Double D's parents, Eddy.

Double D: Uhh, what?

Ed: Um, nothing.

[Time lapse]

Eddy: Okay, so that letter said to go to the Fluffly Buff Galaxy, right?

Dave: Yeah, you'll be playing a game of Goomba-stompin'. You stomp on one goomba––or octo-goomba or whatever––You step on one enemy, then before you land, you hit another and another. Keep that up as long as you can, then collect the coins they leave. Don't spin any of them, though.

[Time lapse]

Eddy: Aw, geez, I only got nine-thousand and four-hundred.

Ed: Vegeta, what does the––?

Eddy: Shut it, Ed.

[Time lapse]

[Mario scores 10,900]

Eddy: Good, I won. (Mumbling) Fifth time's the charm.

Double D: Eddy scored 900 more than he needed, yet the first four times he didn't get enough. Is that common?

Dave: _Very_ common.

[Time lapse]

[Now in the first "Boswer" galaxy, Mario is on a platform surrounded by Lava. Captain Toad says he found a coin for Mario.]

Eddy: Yeah, thanks, Toad. Thanks a lot, buddy. Moron!

[Time lapse]

[There are lines of fire balls rotating around small platform. Mario grabs a question mark coin above the platform in the center. He then runs around the center collecting the coins. Upon finishing the coin "puzzle," he is given a 1-up.]

Dave: Wow, I can't believe you didn't––

[Mario gets burned, right as he's about to ground pound the switch on the neighboring platform.]

Dave: Never mind.

[Time lapse]

[Mario has to ground pound a meteor into a lock on a humongous vault to proceed.]

Eddy: I'm starting to wonder about Bowser's sanity.

Double D: Yeah, why would you set up an obstacle with the solution right in front of it?

Dave: Would you rather the game be unwinnable?

Double: I suppose no––

Dave: Not you. I was talking to zit-face over here.

Eddy: Zit-face?

Dave: Hey, when I'm on, it's dangerous.

[Time lapse]

Dave: I like how Eddy is easily beating Bowser, yet the challenge before this with the Goomba-stompin' took five tries.

[Mario catches on fire because of Bowser's fire attack.]

Dave: Stupid LP curse.

[Time lapse]

[Mario having defeated Bowser, Lubba explains that with the new Grand Star, they can move on to the next "world."]

Dave: Okay, we beat Bowser for the first time. Now it's time to––

Eddy: No, actually I'm done for the day.

Dave: What?

Eddy: Yeah, I'm getting tired of this game.

Dave: But we haven't even unlocked Luigi!

Eddy: Yeah, well, we never said we'd _finish_ the game.

Dave: Are you seriously going to stop for the day?

Eddy: Yep, if they've gotten this far into the video, they've already heard my genius commentary.

Dave: Fair enough. Just get me my cut of the ad revenue by next Friday.

Eddy: This has been _Ed's Game Room_. Join us next time when we play _Pokémon Red Version_. I'll see you guys, then.

**Author's Notes: So, yeah, that was the first episode. I'm eager to find out what you guys thought of it, so please leave a review, preferably mentioning your favorite part of the story. Just keep in mind that I've already decided to ditch Script formatting, which may or may not solve some of your complaints. If you don't leave a review, that's okay too.**

**As always, if you have any comments that you don't want to share with the entire world, you are welcome to send me a Private Message here on Fan Fiction dot net.**


End file.
